JP-A-2002-366868 discloses an existing system for purchasing goods by connecting to an e-commerce server of a virtual store on a communication network. This patent document discloses a system provided with an e-commerce support server that requests for unique number data in an IC card with a credit card function and that transmits to an e-commerce server creditworthiness data that is generated by converting the received unique number.
Also, JP-A-2002-366859 discloses an intermediate system that transfers information such as a credit card number from an affiliate store to a card issuer and that submits a credit request.
However, according to the existing technologies described above, loan and identity verification are both performed by an agency server, and a process of returning the results to an e-commerce server and an affiliate store terminal which are the actual business entities is performed. This method has a demerit that the configuration of the agency server becomes complicated and the system grows in scale, thereby making tremendous costs necessary for the construction of the system.